Malec dans tous ses états
by Ariane
Summary: une série de mini fictions ou d'OS basés sur le couple Malec mais hors fandom, le premier : la petite sirène
1. la petite sirène d'Andersen

**Hello, c'est à nouveaux Ariane avec cette fois ci un recueil sur Malec mais sur des thèmes hors fandom afin de changer un peu. Pour commencer voici ma version revisitée du conte « la petite sirène d'Andersen »**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'ai hâte de lire vos review**

 **enjoy**

* * *

Au large dans la mer, l'eau est bleue comme les pétales du plus beau bleuet et transparente comme le plus pur cristal ; mais elle est si profonde qu'on ne peut y jeter l'ancre et qu'il faudrait mettre l'une sur l'autre bien des tours d'église pour que la dernière émerge à la surface. Tout en bas, les habitants des ondes ont leur demeure.  
Contrairement à notre imaginaire, il n'y a là que des fonds de sable nu blanc, non il y pousse les arbres et des plantes dont les tiges et les feuilles sont si souples qu'elles ondulent au moindre mouvement de l'eau. On dirait qu'elles sont vivantes. Tous les poissons, grands et petits, glissent dans les branches comme ici les oiseaux dans l'air.

A l'endroit le plus profond s'élève le château du Roi de la Mer. Ce dernier nommé Ragnor veillait sur le monde marin comme un bon père de famille. Ce dernier était veuf depuis de longues années, sa vieille maman tenait sa maison. C'était une femme d'esprit, mais fière de sa noblesse; elle portait douze écailles dorées à sa queue, les autres dames de qualité n'ayant droit qu'à six. Imogène aimait infiniment les enfants de la mer, les fils et filles de son propre fils Ragnor. Ils étaient six enfants Sirènes et ondins, mais le plus jeune était le plus beau de tous, la peau fine et lègerement halée tel un pétale d'orchidée sauvage, les yeux ayant une teinte verte jaune légèrement bridés comme ceux d'un chat. Par contre comme ses frères et sœur il n'avait ni jambes ni pieds mais une queue de poisson.

Le château était entouré d'un grand jardin aux arbres rouges et bleu sombre, aux fruits rayonnants comme de l'or, les fleurs semblaient de feu, car leurs tiges et leurs pétales pourpres ondulaient comme des flammes. Le sol était fait du sable le plus fin. Par temps très calme, on apercevait le soleil comme une fleur de tournesol, dont la corolle irradiait des faisceaux de lumière le long des flots et de vagues.

Chaque enfant du Roi avait son carré de jardin où il pouvait bêcher et planter à son gré, l'une donnait à sa corbeille de fleurs la forme d'une baleine, l'autre préférait qu'elle figurât une sirène, mais le plus jeune fit de son petit terrain un jardin aux fleurs excentriques rouges tout comme les mèches rouges qui ornaient sa chaleur noire de jais. Magnus était un enfant assez singulier par rapport à sa fratrie, Tandis que ses frères et sœurs ornaient leurs jardinets des objets les plus disparates tombés de navires naufragés, lui n'utilisa qu'une seule chose venant du monde des humains, une statue en marbre d'un charmant jeune garçon taillé dans une pierre d'une blancheur pure, et échouée, par suite d'un naufrage, au fond de la mer.

Magnus n'avait pas de plus grande joie que d'entendre parler du monde des humains. Imogène devait raconter tout ce qu'elle savait des bateaux, des villes, des hommes et des femmes. la partie préférée des histoires pour Magnus c'était de savoir que tout avait une odeur contrairement à eux ou les senteurs se faisant très rares tout au fond de l'océan.  
« Quand vous aurez vos quinze ans », dit la grand-mère à Tessa, Will, Jem, Catarina, Aline et Magnus, « vous aurez la permission de monter à la surface, de vous asseoir au clair de lune sur les rochers et de voir passer les grands vaisseaux qui naviguent sur les flots, ou encore de vous approcher des forets et des villes et surtout voir la magie du monde des humains. Depuis toujours nous veillons sur eux afin qu'ils ne s'échouent pas, qu'ils ne meurent pas en mer lors des grandes tempêtes et nous éloignons les créatures du mal des êtres purs. Et à vos quinze ans, cela sera votre tour de commencer votre apprentissage ! »

OoOoo

Vint le temps où Tessa l'ainée eut quinze ans et put monter à la surface de la mer.  
elle avait profité du sable blanc de la cote et des lumières de la grande ville. Evidemment ses autres frères et sœur écoutaient attentivement ses souvenirs de bruits, de musique, de souvenirs et Magnus n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de pouvoir rejoindre la surface.

Une fois que l'apprentissage commençait, comme les frères et sœurs n'avaient qu'une année d'écart, à chaque fois que l'un d'eux fêtait son anniversaire, ils montèrent tous à la surface sauf ceux qui n'avaient pas encore l'âge requis. Et cette histoire faisait souffrir Magnus qui dut rester seul une année entière, celle de ses quatorze ans alors que les autres pouvaient faire ce qui leur semblait bon.

Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais les sirènes et les ondins n'ont pas de larmes et n'en souffrent que davantage.  
le jour de son anniversaire, Imogène mit sur les cheveux de Magnus une couronne de lys blancs dont chaque pétale était une demi-perle et elle lui fit attacher huit écailles dorées à sa queue pour marquer sa haute naissance.  
« Cela fait mal », gronda le jeune ondin.  
« Il faut souffrir pour la beauté » dit la vieille.

Il aurait bien aimé se dégager de toutes ses fioritures et choisir ses propres parures mais excité comme une puce, il rejoignit la surface à une vitesse phénoménale.  
Le soleil venait de se coucher lorsqu'il sortit sa tête à la surface, mais les nuages portaient encore son reflet de rose et d'or et, dans l'atmosphère tendre, scintillait l'étoile du soir, si douce et si belle ! L'air était pur et frais, et la mer sans un pli.

Un grand navire à trois mâts se trouvait là, une seule voile tendue, car il n'y avait pas le moindre vent. Sur le bateau on faisait de la musique, des chants se faisaient entendre et des lampions de couleurs diverses brillaient de mille feux dans ce ciel étoilé. Le petit ondin nagea jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon du navire et afin d'apercevoir par la vitre une réunion de personnes en grande toilette. Le plus beau de tous était un jeune prince aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux noirs qui ne paraissait guère avoir plus de seize ans. Et cette fête battait son plein en 'honneur de l'anniversaire de ce jeune homme.

Il se faisait tard mais Magnus ne pouvait détacher ses regards du bateau ni du beau prince. Les lumières colorées s'éteignirent, plus de fusées dans l'air, plus de canons, seulement, dans le plus profond de l'eau un sourd grondement. Malheureusement de gros nuages apparurent, des éclairs sillonnèrent au loin le ciel., la mer devenait houleuse. Foi d'ondin, Il allait faire un temps épouvantable ! Alors, vite les matelots replièrent les voiles. Le grand navire roulait dans une course folle sur la mer démontée, les vagues déferlaient sur le grand mât comme pour l'abattre, le bateau plongeait entre les remous et s'élevait ensuite sur eux. le navire craquait de toutes parts, les épais cordages ployaient sous les coups. La mer attaquait. Bientôt le mât se brisa par le milieu comme un simple roseau, le bateau prit de la bande, l'eau envahit la cale.

Magnus comprit de suite qu'il y avait danger. Il devait lui- même se garder des poutres et des épaves tourbillonnant dans l'eau.  
Un instant tout fut si noir qu'il ne vit plus rien et, tout à coup, le temps d'un éclair, Magnus les aperçut tous sur le pont. Chacun se sauvait comme il pouvait. C'était le jeune prince qu'il cherchait du regard et, lorsque le bateau s'entrouvrit, le jeune ondin le vit s'enfoncer dans la mer profonde.  
se souvenant que les êtres humains ne pouvaient survivre dans l'eau, ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, sauver le prince de la noyade. Non ! il ne fallait pas qu'il meure ! Magnus nagea au milieu des épaves qui pouvaient l'écraser, plongea profondément puis remonta très haut s'approcha du prince. Il n'avait presque plus la force de nager, ses bras et ses jambes déjà s'immobilisaient, ses beaux yeux se fermaient, il serait mort sans l'intervention du cadet de Ragnor.

Quand vint le matin, la tempête s'était apaisée, pas le moindre débris du bateau n'était en vue ; le soleil se leva, rouge et étincelant et semblant ranimer les joues du prince, mais ses yeux restaient clos. Magnus déposa un baiser sur son beau front élevé et repoussa ses cheveux ruisselants.  
il voyait maintenant devant lui la terre ferme aux hautes montagnes bleues couvertes de neige, aux belles forêts vertes descendant jusqu'à la côte. La mer creusait là une petite crique à l'eau parfaitement calme, mais très profonde, baignant un rivage rocheux couvert d'un sable blanc très fin. Le jeune ondin nagea jusque-là avec le beau prince, le déposa sur le sable en ayant soin de relever sa tête sous les chauds rayons du soleil.  
Les cloches se mirent à sonner dans le grand édifice blanc qui jouxtait la crique et des jeunes personnes de bonne famille traversèrent le jardin. Alors Magnus s'éloigna à la nage et se cacha derrière quelque haut récif émergeant de l'eau, il se couvrit d'écume pour passer inaperçu et se mit à observer qui allait venir vers le pauvre prince.  
Une jeune fille ne tarda pas à s'approcher, elle eut d'abord grande peur, mais un instant seulement, puis elle courut chercher du monde. Magnus vit le prince revenir à lui, il souriait à toutes les personnes autour de lui, mais aucun sourire n'était adressé à Magnus, il ne savait pas qui était son réel sauveur. Magnus triste et désemparé retourna dans les profondeurs dans le palais de son père.

Contrairement à sa famille, il ne dit pas un mot concernant sa première sortie au grand jour. Son cœur était pris dans une tourmente infernale et il faisait des allers retours jusqu'à la crique afin de voir si le beau jeune homme aux yeux bleus serait à nouveau là afin de lui avouer ses sentiments, malheureusement il n'en était rien. Les saisons passaient, et le cœur du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus lourd par le chagrin éprouvé

OoOoO

Un jour la tristesse fut si grande, qu'il se confia à Catarina. Bien sur les autres membres de la famille furent mis au courant mais tout le monde garda le secret. L'une des sirènes savait qui était le prince, elle l'avait vu lors de sa montée à la surface. Magnus apprit alors que le jeune prince s'appelait Alexander Lightwood et fut emmené au pied de son château

Et, s'enlaçant, les sirènes et ondins montèrent en une longue chaîne vers la côte où s'élevait le château du prince.  
Par les vitres claires des hautes fenêtres on voyait les salons magnifiques où pendaient de riches rideaux de soie et de précieuses portières. Les murs s'ornaient, pour le plaisir des yeux, de grandes peintures. Dans la plus grande salle chantait un jet d'eau jaillissant très haut vers la verrière du plafond.  
Magnus savait maintenant où il habitait et il passait tout son temps libre au pied de cette bâtisse et restait là à regarder le jeune prince qui se croyait seul au clair de lune.  
Bien des nuits, lorsque les pêcheurs étaient en mer avec leurs torches, elle les entendit dire du bien du jeune prince, Magnus se réjouissait de lui avoir sauvé la vie lorsqu'il roulait à demi mort dans les vagues. Il songeait au poids de sa tête sur sa jeune poitrine et de quels fervents baisers il l'avait couvert alors que le prince ne savait rien de tout cela, il ne le connaissait même pas.

De plus en plus Magnus en venait à chérir les humains, de plus en plus. il désirait pouvoir monter parmi eux. Vivre dans leur monde lui semblait être la seule solution. Les êtres humains pouvaient tout faire, marcher, voguer, escalader ou encore nager. Et lui, son royaume lui semblait être une véritable prison dont il ne sortirait jamais.

Evidemment il savait qu'Imogène en connaissait un rayon sur ces êtres exceptionnels et il lui posa des tas de questions

« Si les hommes ne se noient pas, peuvent-ils vivre toujours et ne meurent-ils pas comme nous autres ici au fond de la mer ? »  
« Si », dit la vieille, » il leur faut mourir aussi et la durée de leur vie est même plus courte que la nôtre. Nous pouvons atteindre trois cents ans, mais lorsque nous cessons d'exister ici nous devenons écume sur les flots, sans même une tombe parmi ceux que nous aimons. Nous n'avons pas d'âme immortelle, nous ne reprenons jamais vie, pareils au roseau vert qui, une fois coupé, ne reverdit jamais. Les hommes au contraire ont une âme qui vit éternellement, qui vit lorsque leur corps est retourné en poussière. Elle s'élève dans l'air limpide jusqu'aux étoiles scintillantes.  
De même que nous émergeons de la mer pour voir les pays des hommes, ils montent vers des pays inconnus et pleins de délices que nous ne pourrons voir jamais. » expliqua la grand-mère.

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas une âme éternelle ? je donnerais les centaines d'années que j'ai à vivre pour devenir un seul jour un être humain et avoir part ensuite au monde céleste ! » demanda Magnus attristé  
« Ne pense pas à tout cela, nous vivons beaucoup mieux et sommes bien plus heureux que les hommes là-haut. »  
« Donc, il faudra que je meure et flotte comme écume sur la mer et n'entende jamais plus la musique des vagues, ne voit plus les fleurs ravissantes et le rouge soleil. Ne puis-je rien faire pour gagner une vie éternelle ? » rétorqua Magnus, désirant ne jamais finir comme une simple mousse au-dessus des vagues  
« Non », dit la vieille, « à moins que tu sois si cher à une femme, que tu sois pour elle, plus que père et mère, qu'elle s'attache à toi de toutes ses pensées, de tout son amour, qu'elle fasse par un prêtre mettre sa main droite dans la tienne en te promettant fidélité ici-bas et dans l'éternité. Alors son âme glisserait dans ton corps et tu aurais part au bonheur humain. Elle te donnerait une âme et conserverait la sienne. Mais cela ne peut jamais arriver. Ce qui est ravissant ici dans la mer, ta queue de poisson, elle la trouverait très laide. Ils n'y entendent rien, pour être beau, il leur faut avoir deux grossières colonnes qu'ils appellent des jambes. »

« Et si c'est un garçon qui m'offre son cœur ? » demanda alors Magnus légèrement cramoisi

« C'est du pareil au même. Allons, un peu de gaieté, nous avons trois cents ans pour sauter et danser, c'est un bon laps de temps. Ce soir il y a bal à la cour. Il sera toujours temps de sombrer dans le néant. »

Ce bal fut, il est vrai, splendide, comme on n'en peut jamais voir sur la terre mais Magnus ne s'y intéressait pas le moins du monde. Il n'en avait rien à faire du monde de la mère. Cloisonné dans son petit jardin, il ne faisait que penser au prince. Tout d'un coup il fut frappé d'une révélation.

« Puisque ma famille pense à s'amuser, je vais aller voir Sébastien, le sorcier des mers. Peut-être qu'il s'y connait en magie et qu'il pourra me conseiller afin que je puisse enfin connaitre le véritable amour. Fonçant à l'aveuglette dans les eaux obscures, Magnus arriva dans l'antre du sorcier. Rien ne poussait dans cette partie des eaux marines, tout n'était que charpie et désolation.

Au-delà d'une espèce de torrent de boue, s'élevait la maison de Sébastien au milieu d'une étrange forêt. Les arbres et les buissons étaient des polypes, mi-animaux mi-plantes, ils avaient l'air de serpents aux centaines de têtes sorties de terre. Toutes les branches étaient des bras, longs et visqueux, aux doigts souples comme des vers et leurs anneaux remuaient de la racine à la pointe. Ils s'enroulaient autour de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient saisir dans la mer et ne lâchaient jamais prise.  
arrivant dans la foret Magnus fut sorti de sa rêverie par la voix du sorcier

« Je sais bien ce que tu veux et c'est bien bête de ta part ! Mais ta volonté sera faite car elle t'apportera le malheur, mon cher prince. Tu voudrais te débarrasser de ta queue de poisson et avoir à sa place deux moignons pour marcher comme le font les hommes afin que le jeune Alexander s'éprenne de toi, que tu puisses l'avoir, en même temps qu'une âme immortelle. A cet instant, le sorcier éclata d'un rire si bruyant et si hideux que des bruits bizarres s'élevèrent dans la foret attenante.

« Tu viens juste au bon moment », ajouta-t-il, « demain matin, au lever du soleil, je n'aurais plus pu t'aider avant une année entière. Je vais te préparer un breuvage avec lequel tu nageras, avant le lever du jour, jusqu'à la côte et là, assis sur la crique, tu le boiras. Alors ta queue se divisera et se deviendra ce que les hommes appellent deux jolies jambes. Je te préviens cela fait mal, tu souffriras comme si la lame d'une épée te traversait. Tous, en te voyant, diront que tu le plus ravissant des enfants des hommes qu'ils aient jamais vus. Tu garderas ta démarche ailée, nul danseur n'aura ta légèreté, mais chaque pas que tu feras sera comme si tu marchais sur un couteau effilé qui ferait couler ton sang. Si tu veux souffrir tout cela, je t'aiderai. »

Ne réfléchissant absolument pas aux conséquences, Magnus déclara de suite  
« Oui je le veux »

« Mais n'oublie pas, que lorsque tu auras une apparence humaine, tu ne pourras jamais redevenir ondin, jamais redescendre auprès de ta fratrie dans le palais de ton père. Et si tu ne gagnes pas l'amour du prince au point qu'il oublie pour toi son père et sa mère, qu'il s'attache à toi de toutes ses pensées et demande au pasteur d'unir vos mains afin que vous soyez unis, alors tu n'auras jamais une âme immortelle. Le lendemain matin du jour où il en épouserait quelqu'un d'autre, ton cœur se briserait et tu ne serais plus qu'écume sur la mer. »  
« Je suis sûr de moi », annonça le jeune homme, pâle comme la mort.  
« tu oublies une chose mon jeune ami, la magie a un prix. Certes, ce n'est pas peu de chose que je te demande. Tu as la plus jolie voix de toutes ici-bas et tu crois sans doute grâce à elle tu pourras ensorceler ton prince, mais cette voix, il faut me la donner. Le meilleur de ce que tu possèdes, il me le faut pour mon précieux breuvage ! Moi, j'y mets de mon sang afin que cette potion puisse faire de ta queue deux magnifiques jambes. »  
« Mais si tu prends ma voix, que me restera-t-il ? » demanda Magnus horrifié  
« Ta beauté d'ondin, ta démarche ailée et le langage de tes yeux, c'est assez pour séduire un cœur d'homme. Allons, as-tu déjà perdu courage ? Tends ta jolie langue, afin que je la coupe pour me payer et je te donnerai le philtre tout puissant. »  
« Qu'il en soit ainsi » annonça le cadet de Ragnor, et Sébastien mit son chaudron sur le feu pour faire cuire la drogue magique.

le sorcier s'égratigna la poitrine et laissa couler son sang épais et noir. La vapeur s'élevait en silhouettes étranges, terrifiantes. A chaque instant Sébastien jetait quelque chose dans le chaudron et la mixture se mit à bouillir, on eût cru entendre pleurer un bébé dauphin. Enfin le philtre fut à point, il était clair comme l'eau la plus pure !  
« Voilà », dit le sorcier et coupa la langue de Magnus. Muet, il ne pourrait jamais plus ni chanter, ni parler.  
Magnus regarda une dernière fois le palais de son père était devant le palais de son père. Tout le monde dormait sûrement, et il n'osa pas aller auprès des siens maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de voix et allait les quitter pour toujours. Il lui sembla que son cœur se brisait de chagrin. Il envoya de ses doigts mille baisers au palais et monta à travers l'eau sombre et bleue de la mer.

OoOoO

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé lorsqu'il vit le palais du prince et gravit le magnifique escalier de marbre Magnus prit son courage à deux mains et but l'âpre et brûlante mixture. Ce fut comme si une épée à deux tranchants fendait son tendre corps, il s'évanouit et resta étendu comme mort. Lorsque le soleil resplendit au-dessus des flots, l'ondin revint à lui et ressentit une douleur aiguë. Mais devant lui, debout, se tenait le jeune prince, ses yeux bleu fixés si intensément sur son pauvre corps meurtri qu'il en baissa les siens et vit qu'à la place de sa queue de poisson disparue, il avait de jolies jambes voyant que Magnus était nu, le prince lui offrit son doublet afin de couvrir le corps de cette mystérieuse personne. Le jeune prince des mers souriait tristement à son sauveur car il ne pouvait répondre à aucune question vu le sacrifice de sa voix.  
Alors Alex le prit par la main et le conduisit au palais. A chaque pas, comme Sébastien l'en avait prévenu, il lui semblait marcher sur des aiguilles pointues et des couteaux aiguisés, mais Magnus supportait son mal. Sa main dans la main du prince, il montait aussi léger qu'une bulle et tous les domestiques ainsi que le prince s'émerveillèrent de sa démarche gracieuse et ondulante.

On lui fit revêtir les plus précieux vêtements de soie que le prince possédait, cela lui donnait une allure chic mais il s'était permis d'assortir un peu à sa façon les couleurs afin de les porter comme il les aimait, avec une excentricité légère. De tous les membres du château, il était le plus beau de la cour cela dit il restait muet malgré tout. Des esclaves ravissantes, parées de soie et d'or, venaient chanter devant le prince et ses royaux parents Maryse et Robert Lightwood. L'une d'elles avait une voix plus belle encore que les autres. Le prince l'applaudissait et lui souriait, alors une tristesse envahit le jeune ondin, il savait que lui-même aurait chanté encore plus merveilleusement et Magnus pensait : « Oh ! si seulement il savait que pour rester près de lui, j'ai renoncé à ma voix à tout jamais ! »  
Puis les esclaves commencèrent à exécuter au son d'une musique admirable, des danses légères et gracieuses. Alors Magnus se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et dansa avec plus de grâce qu'aucun autre artiste présent. Chaque mouvement révélait davantage le charme de tout son être et ses yeux s'adressaient au cœur du prince Alexander plus profondément que le chant des esclaves.  
Tous en étaient enchantés et surtout le prince qui appelait Magnus son petit chaton perdu.  
ce dernier continuait à danser et danser mais chaque fois que son pied touchait le sol, C'était comme s'il avait marché sur des couteaux aiguisés. Le prince voulut l'avoir toujours auprès de lui, il fit même installer un lit de fortune dans sa propre chambre afin que le jeune chaton puisse élire domicile dans les quartiers princier. Alec ne regardait en rien aux dépenses pour son invité, entre les tenues pour l'équitation, les costumes haute couture pour les bals, les parures de bijoux, Magnus était choyé par Alexander .Alors qu' Ils chevauchaient à travers les bois embaumés où les branches vertes lui battaient les épaules, et les petits oiseaux chantaient dans le frais feuillage, Magnus descendit de cheval afin de grimper avec le prince sur les hautes montagnes Ses pieds si délicats saignaient et et pourtant il riait aux éclats. Simplement parce qu'il pouvait profiter des moments particuliers avec le prince et que pour Magnus, le sacrifice en valait vraiment la peine. C'était si agréable de pouvoir poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec, de humer son parfum, de faufiler sa main dans celle du prince aux yeux azur. Il était au paradis

La nuit, au château, lorsque les autres dormaient, il sortait sur le large escalier de marbre et, debout dans l'eau froide, Magnus rafraîchissait ses pieds brûlants. Evidemment en regardant la mer, il pensait à sa famille et ses amis qui vivaient désormais sans lui au fond de l'océan

Une nuit, Magnus fut tiré de sa rêverie par sa fratrie qui virent à sa rencontre. Tous étaient soulagés de voir le jeune homme en bonne santé. Depuis lors, ils lui rendirent visite chaque soir, une fois même le prince cadet des océans aperçut au loin sa vieille grand-mère qui n'était plus montée à a surface depuis des années. Même le roi apprenant la nouvelle fit le déplacement afin de voir son fils même si son geste paraissait complètement fou, la famille de Magnus acceptait le choix du jeune homme et lui apportèrent leur soutien toutes les nuits afin que le rêve du jeune ondin devienne réalité.

De jour en jour, Magnus devenait plus cher au prince ; il l'aimait comme on aime un gentil enfant tendrement chéri, mais en faire un prince ! Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et pourtant pour Magnus, il devait devenir le mari du prince afin d'obtenir son âme immortelle. Sinon, il savait quel était le sort réservé en cas d'échec et ne préférait pas y penser.

« Ne m'aimes-tu pas mieux que tous les autres ? semblaient dire les yeux du jeune ondin quand Alec le prenait dans ses bras et baisait son beau front.  
« Oui, j'éprouve beaucoup d'amour pour toi », disait le prince « ton cœur est le meilleur, tu m'es le plus dévoué et tu ressembles à quelqu'un que j'ai aperçu une fois, mais que je ne retrouverai sans doute jamais. J'étais sur un vaisseau qui fit naufrage, les vagues me jetèrent sur la côte près d'un temple desservi par quelques jeunes filles ; la plus jeune me trouva sur le rivage et me sauva la vie. Je ne l'ai vue que deux fois et elle est la seule que j'eusse pu aimer d'amour en ce monde, mais toi tu lui ressembles même si tu n'es pas une femme, tu effaces presque son image dans mon âme puisqu'elle appartient au temple. C'est ma bonne étoile qui t'a envoyé à moi. Nous ne nous quitterons jamais. Surtout que personne ne sait dans ce château que j'éprouve aussi bien des sentiments amoureux pour les femmes que pour les hommes. Seulement je ne sais pas trop comment mes parents prendraient la chose si j'annonçais mes fiançailles avec quelqu'un du même sexe que moi » expliqua le prince alors que Magnus était logé dans ses bras.  
« Hélas ! il ne sait pas que c'est moi qui lui ai sauvé sa vie ! Je l'ai porté sur les flots jusqu'à la forêt près de laquelle s'élève le temple, puis je me cachais derrière l'écume et regardais si personne ne viendrait. J'ai vu la belle jeune fille qu'il aime plus que moi. » rageait Magnus dans son fort intérieur, il aurait dû éviter de se cacher, qui sait peut-être que le prince aurait pu l'aimer même sous sa forme originelle

Magnus poussa un profond soupir. Pleurer, il ne le pouvait pas.  
« La jeune fille appartient au lieu saint, elle n'en sortira jamais pour retourner dans le monde, ils ne se rencontreront plus, moi, je suis chez lui, je le vois tous les jours, je le soignerai, je l'adorerai, je lui dévouerai ma vie. » songea alors le prince des mers sûr et certain de faire pencher le poids de la balance en faveur de son cas.

OoOoO

Mais voilà qu'on commence à murmurer que le prince va se marier, qu'il épouse la ravissante jeune fille du roi voisin, que c'est pour cela qu'il arme un vaisseau magnifique ... On dit que le prince va voyager pour voir les Etats du roi voisin, mais c'est plutôt pour voir la fille du roi voisin et une grande suite l'accompagnera ... Mais Magnus secouait la tête et rit, il connaissait les pensées du prince bien mieux que tous les autres.  
« Je dois partir en voyage, lui avait-il dit. Je dois voir la belle princesse, mes parents l'exigent, mais m'obliger à la ramener ici, en faire mon épouse, cela ils n'y réussiront pas, je ne peux pas l'aimer d'amour. Si je devais un jour choisir quelqu'un pour me marier ce serait plutôt toi, mon petit chaton t qui ne dis rien, mais dont les yeux parlent. »  
Et Alec se pencha sur Magnus afin de l'embrasser, tendrement il passa la main dans les cheveux de son chaton et approfondit le baiser le rendant irréel

« Toi, tu n'as sûrement pas peur de la mer, mon petit cœur » ! lui dit-Alexander lorsqu'ils montèrent à bord du vaisseau qui devait les conduire dans le pays du roi voisin.  
Il lui parlait de la mer tempétueuse et de la mer calme, des étranges poissons des grandes profondeurs et de ce que les plongeurs y avaient vu. Magnus ne pouvait que pouffer de ce que racontait le jeune Lightwood. Après tout c'était lui l'ondin, qui connaissait mieux que quiconque les eaux profondes de l'océan, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter avec attention les paroles de son ange aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu azur. Dans la nuit, au clair de lune, alors que tous dormaient à bord, sauf le marin au gouvernail, debout près du bastingage le fils de Ragnor scrutait l'eau limpide, il lui semblait voir le château de son père et, dans les combles, sa vieille grand- mère, couronne d'argent sur la tête, cherchant des yeux à travers les courants la quille du bateau. Puis ses frères et sœurs arrivèrent à la surface, la regardant tristement et tordant leurs mains blanches. Magnus leur fit signe, leur sourit, voulut leur dire que tout allait bien, qu'il était heureux auprès de son âme sœur, mais un mousse s'approchant, les sirènes replongèrent et le marin demeura persuadé que cette blancheur aperçue n'était qu'écume sur l'eau.  
Le lendemain matin le vaisseau fit son entrée dans le port splendide de la capitale du roi voisin. Les cloches des églises sonnaient, du haut des tours on soufflait dans les trompettes tandis que les soldats sous les drapeaux flottants présentaient les armes.  
Chaque jour il y eut fête ; bals et réceptions se succédaient mais la princesse ne paraissait pas encore. On disait qu'elle était élevée au loin, dans un couvent où lui étaient enseignées toutes les vertus royales.  
Elle vint, enfin !  
Magnus était fort impatient de juger de sa beauté. Il lui fallut reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais vu fille plus gracieuse. Sa peau était douce et pâle et derrière les longs cils deux yeux fidèles, d'un bleu sombre, souriaient. C'était la jeune fille du temple ...  
« C'est toi ! » dit le prince, » je te retrouve, toi qui m'as sauvé lorsque je gisais comme mort sur la crique ! » Et il serra dans ses bras sa fiancée rougissante. « Oh ! je suis trop heureux, » s'exclama Alec à Magnus. « Voilà que se réalise ce que je n'avais jamais osé espérer. Toi qui m'aimes mieux que tous les autres, tu te réjouiras de mon bonheur. »  
Magnus lui baisait les mains afin de montrer son approbation mais son cœur se brisait. Ne devait-il pas mourir au matin qui suivrait les noces ? Mourir et n'être plus qu'écume sur la mer !  
Les fiançailles furent annoncées dans tous le royaume et le petit chaton n'était plus l'attraction préférée d'Alexander. Par amour, il accepta le jour des noces de porter le coussin des alliances pendant la cérémonie. Le jeune Ondin, vêtu de soie et d'or, était aux côtés d'Alec mais n'entendait pas la musique sacrée, ses yeux ne voyaient pas la cérémonie sainte, il pensait à la nuit de sa mort, à tout ce qu'il avait perdu en ce monde.  
Le soir même les époux s'embarquèrent aux salves des canons, sous les drapeaux flottants.  
Au milieu du pont, une tente d'or et de pourpre avait été dressée, garnie de coussins moelleux où les époux aller passer leur première nuit ensemble. Pour Lydia Branwell et Alexander Lightwood, ce mariage n'était qu'une pure réussite et ils s'installèrent afin de profiter l'un de l'autre dans le calme et la fraicheur de la nuit.

Magnus s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la fête célébrant les derniers instants de sa vie en essayant d'oublier que le prince et sa femme faisaient l'amour quelques mètres de la festivité. Il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas le jour. Quelle stupidité l'avait poussé à faire cette bêtise. Lui qui avait abandonné les siens et son foyer, perdu sa voix exquise et souffert chaque jour d'indicibles tourments, sans qu'il en eût connaissance. C'était la dernière nuit où Magnus respirait le même air que lui, la dernière fois qu'il pouvait admirer cette mer profonde, ce ciel plein d'étoiles.  
La nuit éternelle, sans pensée et sans rêve, l'attendait, lui qui n'avait pas d'âme et n'en pouvait espérer.

OoOoO

une fois tout le monde couché, le jeune prince des mers se posa, ses bras sur le bastingage et chercha à l'orient la première lueur rose de l'aurore, le premier rayon du soleil qui allait le tuer.  
Soudain il vit sa fratrie apparaître au-dessus de la mer. Ils étaient pâles comme elle-même, leurs longs cheveux ne flottaient plus au vent, on les avait coupés.  
« Nous les avons sacrifiés chez la sorcier Sébastien pour qu'il nous aide, pour que tu ne meures pas cette nuit. Le sorcier nous a donné un couteau. Le voici. Regarde comme il est aiguisé ... Avant que le jour ne se lève, il faut que tu le plonges dans le cœur du prince Alexander et lorsque son sang tout chaud tombera sur tes pieds, ils se réuniront en une queue de poisson et tu redeviendras un petit ondin. Tu pourras descendre sous l'eau jusque chez nous et vivre trois cents ans avant de devenir un peu d'écume salée. Hâte-toi ! L'un de vous deux doit mourir avant l'aurore. Notre vieille grand-mère a tant de chagrin qu'elle a, comme nous, laissé couper ses cheveux blancs par les ciseaux de ce sorcier démoniaque. Tue le prince, et reviens-nous. Dépêche-toi, Ne vois-tu pas déjà cette traînée rose à l'horizon ? Dans quelques minutes le soleil se lèvera et il te faudra mourir. »

Un soupir étrange monta à leurs lèvres et la fratrie s'enfonça dans les vagues. Magnus écarta le rideau de pourpre de la tente, il vit la douce Lydia dormant la tête appuyée sur l'épaule du prince. Alors Magnus se pencha et posa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Le prince des mers regarda le couple et ne put se résoudre à tuer le prince. Qui était-il pour décider de la vie de quelqu'un, après tout c'était lui qui avait failli dans sa mission. Il se précipita à nouveau au bastingage et le poignard au loin dans les vagues qui rougirent à l'endroit où il toucha les flots comme si des gouttes de sang jaillissaient à la surface. Une dernière fois, les yeux voilés, il contempla le prince et se mit à pleurer sur le bord du bateau alors qu'il redevenait ondin avant de mourir.

Entendant un étrange bruit, Alec accouru et fut étonné de la scène, Magnus n'était pas un être humain et en voyant le corps de l'homme la mémoire lui revint, il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura « je t'aime » espérant que cela allait arranger les choses. Magnus sentait sa langue lui revenir et regardant le prince il lui annonça « il aura fallu y penser plus tôt votre majesté, regardez donc ce ciel et les effets qu'ils provoquent sur ma peau.

Alec avait pris Magnus dans ses bras mais le jeune Lightwood sentait fondre le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de l'écume dans ses bras. Il lui restait juste dans la main les 8écailles d'or qui ornaient la queue du jeune ondin.

Ragnor ayant été appelé par un de ses fils remonta à la surface son trident en main.

« Comment avez-vous pu détruire le plus pur de mes enfants » gronda de colère le roi des mers. « Je décrète en ce jours, que cette mort ne restera pas non vengée. Par nos chants, nous ferons tourner la tête des marins afin qu'ils se noient dans nos eaux azur et surtout pour se rappeler de ce jour ou la guerre a été déclarée entre nos peuples, par ce trident, je te mets à mort Alexander Lightwood, ton corps reposera dans la cour du palais royal avec en guise de collier les écailles dorées de mon fils afin que le peuple de la mer se souvienne de ce jour à jamais. »

Alec ne rebroussa pas chemin, il accepta son destin car tuer un innocent était contraire à ses opinions, de plus c'était l'homme qu'il aimait qui avait disparu à jamais. Se tenant droit comme un I il fut foudroyé par le trident. Ragnor et ses enfants firent de la dépouille une stèle commémorative de l'honneur du jeune prince Magnus, perdu par les limbes de l'amour. ce que les sirènes ne savaient pas c'est que les êtres de lumières avaient pris sous leurs ailes l'âme de magnus étant donné le sacrifice qu'il avait fait en refusant de prendre une vie. Lui rejoindrait le paradis, alors que l'âme d'Alexander serait bloquée dans les enfers marins

Amis Marins, quand vous entendez une voix enchanteresse lorsque vous naviguez, c'est la descendance de Ragnor qui veille à ce que la perte d'un être si pur qu'une sirène soit vengée en vous entrainant sous la mer afin que vous serviez d'ingrédients aux diverses potions du sorcier Sébastien. le seul conseil que je peux vous donner est de fuir...

 **Fin**

 **Ariane**

 **Je vous conseille d'éviter de tuer l'auteur car sinon vous n'aurez pas la version disney avec en casting :**

 **Ariel : alec**

 **Sébastien : sébastien**

 **Ursula : Magnus**

 **Le prince : Jace**

 **Pelochon : simon**

 **Et j'en passe. et ca sera un Malec donc je vous laisse la surprise enfin si vous me laissez en vie après ce chapitre plutot triste mais bon tout auteur passe par des phases ou on a besoin d'écrire des choses plus noires**

 **À très vite et n'oubliez pas le bouton review**

 **bizzzz Ariane**


	2. la petite sirène disney partie 1

**Bonjour à tous et toutes, me voici avec la version Disney de la petite sirène avec les personnages de shadowhunter. Je vous ai mis le casting de cette superbe aventure, enfin je l'espère**

 **Ariel : Alec**

 **Frère et sœur d'Alec : Aline, Helen, Isabelle, Max, Lydia, Maïa**

 **Sébastien : Sébastien**

 **Pelochon : Simon**

 **Ursula : Magnus**

 **Les murènes : Catarina et Tessa**

 **Le roi triton : Robert Lightwood**

 **Prince : Jace**

 **Majordome : Jem Carstair**

 **Le chien du prince : Luke**

 **Le goéland : Ragnor**

 **Après avoir passé un moment plus triste avec le conte d'Andersen, je vous souhaite un excellent moment avec ce Malec. En effet, ça peut étonner en voyant le descriptif de se dire comment leur histoire peut se construire mais je vous l'annonce, c'est comme pour Andersen, j'ai revisité la version. Ce texte sera en 2 parties.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Partie 1 :**_

Un bateau naviguait sur les flots de la mer afin de sortir des filets de pêche plus que rempli de poissons en tout genre. Le prince Jace Herondale, assisté de son majordome Jem Carstair profitait de la splendide journée pour se balader en mer. Son chien, Luke batifolait sur le pont tandis que ce pauvre Jem n'ayant pas le pied marin n'avait qu'une seule envie, vomir ses entrailles. Comme tous bons marins, les chansons fusaient sur le pont, et l'un d'entre eux, un habitué de la pèche de génération en génération expliquait au prince les légendes du peuple de la mer et des sirènes qui y habitaient.  
Jem essayait tant bien que mal de faire revenir le prince sur le chemin de la réalité quand l'un des poissons frétilla et s'échappa pour retrouver le monde de l'océan, son propre monde.

Le monde de l'océan, vaste monde que ce dernier, tous les poissons vivaient en harmonie et ce jour-là était très très important à Alicantia. Le roi Robert Lightwood avait fait convier tout le peuple des sirènes. Le palais royal, brillait de mille feux et la foule se pressait aux portes afin d'accéder à la salle d'opéra.

La musique avait longtemps été bannie de ce monde lorsque le roi perdit sa femme, mais grâce au courage de son cadet et de ses deux plus fidèles amis, Alicantia retrouvait sa beauté d'antan bercée par des chants nombreux.

Les poissons trompettes se mirent en place de façon à acclamer sa royale majesté le Roi Robert. Ce dernier très musclé, ne se séparait jamais de son trident en or massif, symbole de ses pouvoirs. Il portait aussi une jolie petite couronne d'or dans ses longs cheveux grisonnant qui étaient jadis d'une belle couleur sombre faisant ressortir sa tiare. D'un geste de trident il illumina toute la pièce. Le roi fut rapidement suivi par le maitre d'orchestre qui était aussi son fidèle conseillé, ainsi nommé félonius, irascius crustaceus Sébastianus, mieux connu sous le nom de Sébastien. Ce dernier arriva tout en trombe et prit place devant l'orchestre afin d'inaugurer le premier chant du cadet des enfants du Roi : Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Alec était plutôt beau garçon, enfin bel ondin avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses grands yeux bleu azur rappelant la beauté des mers et sa voix sans nulle autre pareille.  
Autant le roi se réjouissant d'entendre son fils cadet autant Sébastien râlait de ne jamais voir cet enfant à la voix d'or assister aux répétitions. Surtout que s'il arrivait la moindre chose durant ce concert, c'était encore ce pauvre crabe qui en paierait le prix fort et devenir un crustacé grillé, très peu pour lui. Le chef d'orchestre prit alors sa baguette et commença le concert qui s'ouvrit sur une splendide mélodie que chantait les enfants du roi de la mer, mais tourna vite à la catastrophe quand la coquille devant contenir le jeune Alec s'ouvrit... Vide.

OoOoO

Alec, un sac en bandoulière était parti en vadrouille avec son meilleur ami, un poisson lune du nom de Simon. Ce dernier était plutôt du genre peureux mais cela amusait le jeune ondin plus qu'autre chose. Le cadet du roi avait découvert une nouvelle épave qu'il comptait bien explorer pour y trouver les trésors des humains. Le jeune prince rêvait du peuple de la terre et chaque bribe lui permettant de s'approcher un peu de ce monde irréel le rendait heureux.  
Simon se sentait hyper mal dans l'épave et il avait bien raison, un requin avait vu leur petit jeu et scrutait la sortie pour se faire un double encas. Alec récupéra quelques objets intéressants mais ils furent vite pris en chasse par le requin. Le seul moyen de lui échapper était de remonter le plus vite possible à la surface et en même temps de chercher après Ragnor, le Goéland qui disait en connaitre des tonnes sur les humains. La fourchette fut appelée une tourninouflette pour s'en servir comme un peigne pour faire une coiffure minivague très à la mode chez les humains. La pipe elle, appelée bigette bulbeuse à soufflet, serait d'après Ragnor un instrument de musique très apprécié dans les longues soirées d'hiver, contrairement au charango qu'il avait en horreur

"La musique, le concert c'est une catastrophe » hurla Alec se souvenant qu'on était le jour du spectacle et qu'il avait manqué à tous ses devoirs en étant absent.

il reprit ses objets pour vite les enfouir dans sa grotte avant d'aller subir les foudres de son père et de Sébastien. Le petit crabe avait le don de savoir se faire entendre et de prendre la mouche très rapidement. De plus étant le conseiller direct du roi, il avait une autorité sur le jeune homme assez déplaisante.

le prince des mers ne vit pas qu'elle était suivie par deux murènes, les deux meilleures conseillères du sorcier des mers Magnus Bane qui ne désirait qu'une seule chose, prendre le trône du Roi et faire d'Alicantia son nouveau royaume pour les créatures obscures. En effet Robert n'aimait personne d'autre que les sirènes, il haïssait les humains ainsi que les êtres des mers différents de lui comme les sorciers, certains poissons spéciaux, ou d'autres castes de créatures étranges aquatiques. Banni du peuple depuis longtemps, Magnus ne désirait qu'une seule chose, c'était de se venger du roi Robert et de feu son épouse Maryse, alors qu'elle aubaine d'avoir sous la main un jeune prince bien perdu qui lui servirait à mettre en pièce la famille royale. Au début, Magnus n'avait pas choisi cette guerre et l'avait même incomprise, malheureusement au fil du temps, son cœur s'était entouré d'une carapace aussi dure que la pierre et il ne réfléchissait plus que par son âme tourmentée.

Magnus demanda à ses deux murènes domestiques Catarina et Tessa de veiller sur le jeune ondin car il voyait en lui un potentiel énorme afin de faire ployer Robert face à son extrême puissance de plus grand sorcier des mers. Cat et Tess étaient elles aussi des dommages de cette fameuse guerre, l'une était une sorcière habile et la seconde une métamorphe capable de prendre n'importe quelle apparence et désormais elles n'étaient plus que des poissons misérables dans le peuple de la mer

 **OoOoOoO**

Alexander recevait une belle leçon moralisatrice de la part de son père sur laquelle renchérissait Sébastien. Pour lui le concert était toute sa vie et si la fête avait été gâchée, c'était de la faute du fils cadet de Robert. Le crabe n'arrêtait pas d'utiliser sa pince moralisatrice pendant le sermon de son père. L'ondin enrageait mais il ne pouvait rien dire, c'était le roi et surtout son père.  
Simon, voulant venir à l'aide de son ami se mit à expliquer la grande bataille avec le requin et puis leur rencontre avec le goéland. Evidemment il était un gaffeur né et sa révélation mis de l'huile sur le feu. Rien que ce mot mit dans une fureur noire le possesseur du Trident. Robert détestait les humains plus que tout. Il caractérisait les êtres de la terre de barbare qui tuaient sans compter les habitants des mers par toutes sortes de techniques les plus cruelles les unes des autres. Robert refusait de voir son fils au bout d'un de leur hameçon. Des ondins étaient tués par des harpons, ou bien les pauvres poissons finissaient asphyxiés dans des immenses filets. Les humains étaient des gens affreux et le roi hurla de plus belle sur Alec. Une énorme dispute éclata et le jeune prince, le cœur lourd, partit pleurer dans un coin de la cité.  
Pendant ce temps, le roi discutait avec son conseiller qui trouvait la colère du roi parfaitement justifiée et que si Alec était son enfant, il saurait qui commande ! Ce qui fit sourire le roi et lui donna une idée. Il chargea Sébastien d'une mission : « surveiller sur son Alexander bien aimé jour et nuit »  
Le crabe râlait, jamais il n'avait été formé pour surveiller un ado en pleine crise dans le genre du jeune homme, il était fait pour composer des symphonies. Quelle idée bizarre il avait mis dans la tête du roi, Le crabe ne voulait pas jouer la nounou d'un gamin écervelé. Il fut surpris de le voir récupérer un sac avec Simon et se décida de les suivre sans un bruit. Le cadet mijotait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Autant l'ondin et son poisson lune nageait vite, autant le petit crabe avait bien du mal, pourtant il arriva à destination. Une caverne remplie d'objets les plus étranges les uns des autres, des objets humains.

"Tu n'as pas trop le cafard ? » demanda Simon à son ami

"Si seulement je pouvais lui faire comprendre, je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon que mon père ?Comment un monde qui fabrique de si beaux objets peut-il être aussi barbare ?"

le jeune homme rêvait devant une boite à musique, il aurait tellement donné pour avoir des jambes et voir le monde des humains, observer leurs coutumes et prouver à son père qu'il avait raison, mais bon, Alec se laissa bercer tendrement par la musique, Simon se blottissant dans ses bras afin de le réconforter tandis que Sébastien observait dans son coin les objets ramassés se disant que le fils du roi était bon à enfermer dans un asile pour poisson fou. Il fut surpris par une boite à ressort qui fit sortir un diable. Seb prit peur et se fit remarquer dans un vacarme assourdissant.

« Alec ! qu'est ce dont que tout ce bric à brac ? » demanda le crustacé d'une voie ironique

« Heu, c'est ma boite à trésor » lâcha timidement le jeune ondin.

« Une boite à trésor, non mais si ton père apprenait cela, il deviendrait fou. » hurlait le crabe dans la pièce.

Il fut vite interrompu par Alec et Simon qui lui demandèrent de ne rien dévoiler au roi. Le jeune garçon tenait à toutes ses choses plus qu'à tout et il savait que si son père venait à découvrir ce lieu, tout serait détruit.  
Sébastien voulait la ramener tranquillement au palais quand un bateau fit son apparition au-dessus d'eux. Le cadet Lightwood monta à la surface. Un feu d'artifice était tiré illuminant de mille feux le ciel étoilé.  
Luke et les marins faisaient la fête, le chien fut vite rappelé à l'ordre par son maitre Jace qui lui demandait ce qu'il le mettait d'aussi bonne humeur. Le chien sautait et jouait avec son maitre tandis qu'Alec se complaisait à regarder la beauté du prince. L'homme devait avoir la vingtaine, de beaux cheveux blonds comme le soleil et surtout un regard perçant qui charma de suite le jeune homme

Il resta un bon moment à contempler le prince qui jouait de la flute et qui dansait avec son chien.  
Jem s'avança dans la troupe des marins afin d'offrir le cadeau d'anniversaire du prince Jace. Ce dernier lui affirma que c'était inutile et le clama encore plus lorsqu'il découvrit une statue de lui en tenue d'apparat. Luke grogna même contre cette horreur de la nature. Jace ne savait pas trop comment s'en sortir mais il remercia son majordome et fit reprendre la fête là où elle s'était arrêtée.

"Luke, faudra que tu m'aides à trouver une cachette pour cette chose » ria le prince Jace Herondale, « je n'ai pas envie que cette chose trône dans mon palais."

Le chien aboya pour marquer son accord et la danse reprit de plus belle.

"Mon prince, j'aurais tellement aimé vous l'offrir comme cadeau de mariage plutôt que comme cadeau d'anniversaire". Lui rétorqua son fidèle bras droit

"Mon cher Jem, je ne suis pas amoureux de la princesse Elisabeth, je veux un jour me marier certes, mais avec la personne qui fera battre mon cœur. Est-ce compris ? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui existe quelque part mais je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé."

"Peut-être n'avez-vous pas encore suffisamment cherché."

« Crois-moi », lui dit Jace, « une fois que je l'aurai trouvé, je saurai que c'est mon âme sœur car l'amour me frappera en plein cœur. Un coup de foudre comme l'éclair. »

Comme l'éclair qui venait de frapper l'océan sous les gros nuages noirs qui s'amoncelait dans le ciel.  
L'orage tonnait de plus belle et le bateau fut touché dans ses provisions de poudre à canon. Les vagues se faisaient méchantes et engloutissaient certains morceaux du bateau en miette.  
Voulant sauver Luke, le prince sauta de la barque de secours pour remonter sur le bateau et ce dernier sombra dans l'eau glacée. Alec paniqué sachant très bien qu'un être humain était incapable de survivre dans l'eau l'amena sur le rivage et attendit de revoir son beau regard s'ouvrir et le savoir sain et sauf.

Alec était entrain de tomber amoureux. Il chanta pour lui, une chanson d'amour bien connue du peuple de la mer pour lui dire qu'il voudrait rester toute sa vie à ses côtés mais dû s'enfuir rapidement lorsque Jem et Luke arrivèrent rechercher leur maitre échoué.  
Jace avait entendu la chanson et entraperçu son sauveur, il savait qu'il avait enfin trouvé celle qui deviendrait l'amour de sa vie car la finesse des traits d'Alec faisait que Jace le prenait pour une jeune femme. Malheureusement il ne connaissait rien d'elle, il savait juste à quel point cette jeune femme était belle et surtout que sa voix était un trésor unique.  
Jem mis les propos du prince sur le compte de la méchante tasse d'eau de mer qu'il avait dû boire et lui proposa de rentrer se sécher et s'habiller avec des vêtements chauds pour ne pas prendre froid

« je la retrouverai Jem, je te le jure. »

Le majordome hocha la tête se demandant s'il ne devait pas appeler un médecin pour soigner le jeune prince.

Sur un rocher un peu plus loin Sébastien faisait des plans pour éviter des soucis avec le roi, il ne dirait rien, Simon non plus, maintenant il fallait arriver à convaincre le gamin de suivre le plan ce qui allait être plus compliqué. Alec était amoureux.

 **OoOoOoO**

Les deux murènes qui n'avaient rien raté du spectacle montrèrent à Magnus la puissance des sentiments d'Alec face à cet humain. Tout allait devenir facile pour le sorcier des mers. Le plan était parfait, faire tomber Robert parce que son fils était tombé éperdument en amour d'un terrestre. Bane jubilait, le jeune ondin ferait un élément de choix à son bras et non dans sa pépinière marine. Cette pépinière était garnie de toutes les âmes volées au cours des années qui était le plus grand trésor du sorcier, seulement ici Magnus en voulait plus, il désirait être avec le jeune homme, il avait craqué devant le regard abyssin du jeune ondin et lui aussi était désormais amoureux. Alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable en se présentant comme membre de la cour auprès du cadet de Robert. Alec tomberait dans ses filets, il en était sûr. Et puis Magnus serait peut-être enfin heureux car Alec semblait si différent des monstres Lightwood. S'il pouvait aimer un humain, il pourrait aussi aimer un sorcier

Le lendemain matin, contrairement à son habitude quand il se disputait avec son père, Alec chantonnait et était particulièrement heureux. Il venait de se faire voler son cœur, par un humain peut être mais l'amour était un sentiment si beau que le jeune homme ne pouvait que rayonner de joie. Ce sont d'ailleurs les autres enfants du roi qui durent lui expliquer la raison de la bonne humeur de leur frère. « Notre Alec est amoureux » clamèrent les six autres enfants de Robert.

Sébastien quant à lui craignait pour sa vie, même si tout avait l'air normal pour le moment, le roi allait vite finir par comprendre la supercherie. Et qui allait se prendre les foudres du trident, lui bien sûr. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir été enroulé dans ce rôle de chaperon, en plus devoir supporter les niaiseries d'Alexander le mettait à bout de nerf. Cet enfant le rendait fou  
Seb se mit alors à essayer de la convaincre que la vie sous la mer et bien mieux que la vie sur terre. Il l'emmena visiter les plus beaux récifs de coraux, puis découvrir les merveilles des grands jardins aquatiques mais il la perdit en route quand ils se dirigèrent vers les bancs de poissons clowns aux couleurs chatoyantes.  
le jeune ondin avait disparu. Le crabe déglutit voyant l'absence du prince et fit ses prières car il était convoqué par le roi qui voulait discuter avec lui.

Pendant tout le trajet, il imaginait les mille et une mort que pouvait lui faire subir le roi. _Surtout ne dis rien et évite le trident_ pensa t'il  
le conseiller du roi devait rester calme et il s'approcha de Robert.

"Dis-moi mon cher Sébastien, tu n'as pas remarqué le changement de comportement de mon cadet ces derniers temps. Il chantonne, semble heureux, et sur un petit nuage, hors en tant que chaperon tu devrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ? non ?"

Sébastien fit de drôle de grimaces qui agacèrent le roi.

"tu me caches quelque chose mon petit crabe ? Dis-moi la vérité"

"Vous cacher la vérité majesté jamais, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez » !"

" A propos d'Alexander et de ses amours ?"

Les pattes du crabe se mirent à trembler de plus belle, le roi savait catastrophe, il fallait limiter les dégâts. Il commença à bafouiller puis lâcha la vérité sans prendre une seule fois sa respiration.

"Majesté, je vous jure que j'ai tout fait pour que votre fils ne rejoigne pas la surface et ne tombe pas amoureux de ce prince sur le bateau, mais il ne m'a pas écouté, Alec a foncé tête baissée comme à son habitude."

Robert se leva brusquement étouffant le petit cou du crabe pour lui demander qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire d'humain un être humain mais en plus un homme ! s'en était trop pour le pauvre cœur du roi. Seb essaya de fuir mais il était trop tard, il avait vendu la mèche tout seul comme un grand se sachant pas qu'il allait plonger le jeune Lightwood dans le pire piège de toute sa vie.

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps-là, Simon avait emmené Alec dans la caverne secrète, il avait un cadeau pour son meilleur ami. Lors du naufrage du bateau de Jace, il avait récupéré la statue pour le jeune ondin. La regardant, le jeune garçon se mit à parler avec le prince comme s'il était bien vivant à ses côtés

« Oui je m'enfuirais avec vous mon prince si vous me le demandiez, je serais prêt à vous suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. » riait Alec tout en caressant le visage de marbre.

Il ne vit pas dans l'embrasure l'ombre de son père et de Sébastien juste derrière. Sa majesté fit marcher son trident et détruisit tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans la caverne et ce jusqu'au dernier. Il avait enfreint la loi qui empêchait le peuple de la mer de parler au peuple de la terre. En plus, en avouant son amour pour le prince, le cadet avait mis son père dans une colère noire. Ce dernier quitta l'endroit et Alec demanda à ce qu'on la laisse seul en pleurs.

Les deux murènes Catarina et Tessa vinrent lui proposer un marché. Rencontrer Magnus Bane, le plus grand sorcier des mers qui lui offrirait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Alors que ce dernier accepta de suivre les deux monstruosités, Simon et Sébastien étaient tristes pour ce pauvre Alec. Le crabe s'en voulait d'avoir gaffé auprès du roi et se demandait comment faire pour arranger les choses.  
il s'accrocha à la nageoire du jeune ondin pour lui demander de ne pas aller chez Magnus, mais Alexander s'offusqua et proposa même au crabe d'aller tout raconter au roi puisqu'il n'était bon que pour cela.

L'antre de Magnus était d'une excentricité incroyable. Une espèce de pépinière marine s'étendait devant lui et tentait de lui attraper la queue, des tonnes de livres jonchaient sur des étagères et la caverne était décorée de velours rouge et d'un énorme lit à baldaquin. Le sorcier n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre, mi humain, mi pieuvre, il semblait se mouvoir avec élégance et agilité dans cet espace. Il portait à même la peau ce qu'Alec put reconnaitre comme un veston humain et une cravate, enfin selon les dire de Ragnor, un ponchorello pour le haut de costume et une clopichnette pour la lavallière en soie noire. Le sorcier portait de nombreux ornements autour de ses poignets, diverses boucles d'oreilles et surtout était maquillé à outrance.

"Entre mon bel enfant, cela ne se fait pas de rester caché dans les tréfonds de ma tanière lui dit Bane. Tu es là parce que tu es amoureux d'un humain, je ne me trompe pas ? En plus tu as des goûts exquis, tu es tombé sous le charme d'un prince. La solution de ton problème est très simple mon petit biscuit, tu dois simplement devenir humain à ton tour."

Alec resta bouche bée, comment pouvait-il devenir humain, cela lui semblait parfaitement impossible. Il se permit quand même de demander si le sorcier pouvait faire cela.  
Magnus fit tout pour convaincre le jeune homme que ses intentions sont devenues parfaitement bonnes et qu'il mettait son service pour toutes les âmes en perdition. Il savait bien qu'il avait fait du mal par le passé à Alicantia mais c'était du passé. Désormais, il se vouait corps et âme à la cause du peuple de la mer

"Voilà les termes du contrat mon petit chaton. Je vais te donner une potion qui te donnera une apparence humaine pendant trois jours. Trois jours cela passe vite donc fais attention. Avant le coucher du soleil du troisième jour, tu feras en sorte que ton prince soit tombé amoureux de toi et qu'il t'embrasse avec fougue. Pas un baiser de pacotille, non le vrai baiser de l'amour véritable. S'il t'a embrassé avant le troisième jour, tu garderas ton apparence humaine, sinon tu redeviendras ondin et tu m'appartiendras."

« Vous voulez dire que je rejoindrai toutes ses âmes dans votre pépinière marine ? » demanda alors Alec péniblement

« Non mon cher prince, quand je dis que tu sers à moi c'est pour exprimer le fait que nous nous marieront et que nous habiterons au palais Royal, la pépinière est pour les personne qui le doivent encore de l'argent, des bijoux, des pierres précieuses. » expliqua Magnus un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alec l'attirait et non pas que d'un point de vue physique car il fallait du culot pour venir ici l'affronter pour demander un sortilège, Bane n'allait pas le nier alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable en détruisant la famille Lightwood et en pervertissant le cadet de la famille par le sexe, l'alcool et peut être d'autres choses.

Sébastien essaya de l'en empêcher mais les deux murènes firent taire le crabe et le poisson lune. Leur maitre allait vraiment gagner le jackpot en utilisant le fils du roi, et elles empêcheraient quiconque se mettant sur la route de Magnus.

« « j'allais oublier un minuscule détail », reprit le sorcier, nous n'avons pas encore parlé du paiement et ce que je veux c'est très simple mon cher Alexander, je veux ta voix. »

"Ma voix, mais comment je vais faire pour dire au prince qui je suis et pour le séduire ? » reprit le jeune homme intrigué

"Tu as de l'allure, une frimousse d'ange et ne sous-estime pas l'importance du langage du corps. Les hommes n'en n'ont que faire des gens qui parlent sans arrêt. Aie une belle prestance et tais-toi, ton prince ne pourra qu'être ravi ». Puis Magnus prit le visage en coupe du jeune Alec. « Mon cher prince, je te rendrai visite tous les soirs sur terre afin que tu me racontes ton expérience et savoir comment se passe ton avancée, je veux que l'on joue carte sur table. Aucun mensonge entre nous. Tu me plais et j'avoue sincèrement que je souhaite que tu n'arrives pas à tes fins. Je ne donnerai aucun ordre en ta défaveur pendant ces 3 journées et qui sait peut-être que ton cœur changera d'avis d'ici là » Sur ce, il l'embrassa, un baiser chaste et doux et le jeune homme hypnotisé par le sorcier se laissa faire. Pour une fois qu'il ressentait une vraie chaleur en lui, peut importait la source.

Magnus fit apparaitre un contrat magique que le prince des mers signa et le sorcier lui demanda de chanter pendant que la magie transformait sa nageoire en une paire de jambe humaine. Alec venait de tomber dans le piège du pire ennemi de son père sans le savoir. La voix du jeune ondin fut emprisonnée dans le collier de Bane, collier qu'il gardait toujours autour du cou. Sébastien et Simon durent remonter rapidement le corps du jeune garçon à la surface, il ne savait pas nager sans sa queue. Ils le déposèrent sur le rivage, là où Alec avait elle-même déposé le prince après l'avoir sauvé.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **La suite est en cours d'écriture. Elle devrait arriver sous peu**

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu il y a un bonus dans le mariage surprenant pour les personnes qui savent me citer les 5 personnes qui réapparaissent à la fin du dernier chapitre. Vous pourrez me demander un OS de votre choix (en Malec) bien évidemment**

 **Je sais que je me répète mais vos retours sont importants, c'est important de savoir vos retours, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez moins aimé, vos encouragements, alors merci de laisser vos reviews car parfois en voyant le nombre, je me demande si ce que j'écris est chouette.**

 **Sur ce je vous dit à très vite dans tranches de vies :** **www .fanfiction** **s/11916230/1/tranche-de-vie (enlevez l'espace entre le slash et le s et entre les points ), avec la suite des 50 nuances de Malec et dans le mariage surprenant.** **www .fanfiction** **s/11890938/1/un-mariage-surprenant ( pareil pour l'espace)**

 **Bizzz Ariane**


End file.
